Audri Suazo
Audri Suazo is a contender on the second season of Project: Glee. She was eliminated during the sixth episode, Pairability (season 2) '' About She was born Audriana Kimberley Suazo. Audri was born to an Italian mother, Franchesca and an African American father,Lewis''.She has an older brother named Jackson, an older sister named Gia and a younger brother named Andrew. Audri was born in Milan, Italy, when her mother traveled to see her sick mother. When Audri was three months old, her mother moved back to Los Angeles,California to be with the rest of the family. Audri grew up in a loving family. She was a great child too. She was smart, sweet, intelligent, the girl that everyone wanted to be friends with. The one thing that was always important to her was singing. It was a passion of hers since she was a child. Whether she was singing with her family or singing in a talent show. Audri felt like she was born to sing. Audri had big plans to go NYADA and was even accepted. Graduating was the biggest day of her life. Everything was how she wanted it. She was living her dream at NYADA, or so she thought. Then she met a fellow classmate. They fell in love instantly. It was like a dream come true. Audri thought she was in love, she thought he was the one for her. She thought that she was going to graduate college and be with him forever. That is until she got pregnant. Audri thought her then boyfriend and her could figure it out together. Find a way to make it work. But he didn't want to. He thought she should get an abortion or seriously consider adoption. Audri felt that since she got herself into it that she should deal with it the right way. Which meant to keep the baby. Her whole family supported her on this. Except he didn't. He would see the baby, but he wasn't prepared to make all the sacrifices that had to made. Which ended the relationship for Audri. It's been 2 years(she graduated at 17) and Audri just finished college. And she could be looking for a job for her and her daughter, Kourtney. But instead she has decided to take a shot on Project:Glee. She thinks that the opportunites could be great for her and her daughter. And with the support from her daughter's father and her family and friends; Audri has decided to audition. Appearance She has long, black, brown hair, and light almond colored eyes. Her ears are pierced and she has a tattoo on her back of a ribbon with her son's name on it. Personality Audri is a sweet, loving, bright girl. She is also very brave and determined. She loves to have fun and sees nothing wrong with having a wild side every once in a while. She likes to stay out of conflict but if you mess with her she will always defend herself. She's great at advice and either she's considered the loving younger sister or the wise older sister. Overall she's a caring, bubbly, person and the best mother to her daughter. Trivia *She has a red husky named Monroe. *Has a good relationship with her daughter's father. *Cites Demi Lovato, Alicia Keys, Nicki Minaj,Christina Aguilera, Beyonce, and P!nk as some of her idols. *Doesn't really think she has time for love these days because of Kourtney even though she's always being told to get back out there. *Lost her virginity to her daughter's father. *Talks with her daughter every day by skype. *Doesn't regret being a mother anymore. *She can admit to loving One Direction, her favorite member being Zayn. *Is unaware of the crush Dillion Summer has on her. Quotes Callback Order '''IN' The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Gallery Audri p..jpg|Audri in college when she was pregnant with her daughter Audri p again.jpg|Pregnant Audri at her baby shower P audri.jpg|Pregnant Audri Audri and.jpg|Audri and her ex Courtney.jpg|Kourtney, Audri's daugther A+C.jpg|Audri and Kourtney at Kourtney's B'Day Category:Season Two Contenders Category:Contenders